How Kouchu's behavior change over the series?
When Kouchu was 9, Kouchu brags about sucess and now he is 19-20, he is mature, which makes Kouchu have a different behavior. Jarbon series When Kouchu is away on his journey, he felt worried about his parents. Kouchu would feel excited and happy if he won. Kouchu is sometimes silly and dorkful, depending on how he acts towards people. Kouchu sometimes lies to Shauna about her CD player when he destroys it. Kouchu gained friends Shauna and Sakuro, and Kouchu might be pranky to Shauna. Kouchu might be clumsy and diskilled. Kouchu was worried if he lose, in the end of the league between him and Marcy, Kouchu gave up and decides to go home. Kouchu would release a Crystal Monster because he thinks it's weak enough to battle. Kouchu's strength is teamwork and leadership, sometimes he always disresponsible for things. Kouchu would respect someone other than his rival, Marcy. With his positive body image, he would prove himself as a great Crystal Brawler Kouchu was playful and hotheaded, and he was also could be greedy at times. But in the name of respect for Crystal Monsters, Kouchu was good at battles sometimes. When he lost against his hateful rival, Marcy, Kouchu was angry and give up and want to go home. But he was cheered by Roaracryst and repeats it in his ead so he will never feel down. In the original series, Kouchu was seemed goofy and playful, and wants to battle with trainers other than Marcy and her dreadful Marukas. Kouchu is loyal and strong to his team, and he is a good crystal brawler. Once this phrase come in handy, "Try, and try again", Kouchu is lucky he'll need it to cheer him up. Kouchu remember the phrase in the league once he lost to Marcy, but when the league ends, Kouchu learns the trials and was glad for what he had done said by Roaracryst. Farko series Kouchu has a little maturity in him, but the fact is, he should be responsible for his action and his problems. Also, he helps Crystal Monsters out of trouble and he should be honest about the stuff he actually did wrong. He never tells a lie, and was able to be trusted. In big situations, Kouchu have a little attention on him, which is a battle. Kouchu actually get mature and is beginning to be responsible for his things. Kouchu was happy to travel to Farko because he wants to see new Crystal Monsters.Kouchu befriends Crystal Monsters and eventually helps them through their stress, although he is less clumsy.He cares about Crystal Battles and catching Crystal Monsters.Kouchu became obsessed with Farko Crystal Monsters, and befriends people during his trip. Kouchu is never far from the situation. The best thing for Kouchu was to win the eight badges and Crystal Monsters evolving. The worst was Kouchu losing in the league. Kouchu became clumsy in some of the situations, and his secret never surrenders. Kouchu got obsessed with Farko Crystal Monsters, and befriends people among his journey. Kouchu never gets away from the situation. The best thing to Kouchu was winning all eight badges and Crystal Monsters evolving. The worst one was Kouchu losing in the league.Kouchu got clumsy to some of the situations, and his secret is never give up. Orbon series Kouchu was mature and was finally getting serious at battles. He know he will never let his eg`o down, but when he gets depressed or angry (for an example for losing), Kouchu will understand one thing: Try, and try again.Kouchu socialize in maturity as a 12 year old. Kouchu’s role was becoming a good Crystal Brawler. When Kouchu gets in some situations, he always make sure something is right. Kouchu always wants a battle. Kouchu won’t let Marcy in his way to annoy him. Kouchu was proud to win, and did all his best. Kouchu often gets irresponsible for things.The trait he find most admirable in others is respect and nice. Unlike Marcy, who is careless idiot, Kouchu helps Crystal Monsters through their circumstances. Kouchu was proud to catch Crystal Monsters. Kouchu lose which gets him in bad habit. When Kouchu gets bored, Kouchu would rather play with his Crystal Monsters or train. Kouchu was a respectful, courageful Crystal Brawler in Orbon. When it comes to loss, Kouchu makes sure that all the tries he've done are true and positive. Oregon series Kouchu was mature and was finally getting serious at battles. When his ego feels down, he gets serious about it. Kouchu would influence his maturity in the Oregon Region. He has respect for Crystal Monsters. Kouchu was happy to win. Kouchu’s regret is about losing, but he always know it’s about strategy. Kouchu is a great personaltitied Crystal Brawler. Kouchu may be hot headed and less clumsy, He would be ashamed if he lost. But Kouchu knows that he is a good Crystal Brawler. Kouchu would influence his maturity in the Oregon region. He has respect for the Crystal Monsters. Kouchu was happy to win. Kouchu regrets losing, but he always knows that it is strategy. Kouchu is a great personaltitied crystal Brawler. Kouchu can be hot and less clumsy, he would be ashamed if he lost. But Kouchu knows he's a good Crystal Brawler. Dandfordon series Kouchu was mature and was finally getting serious at battles. He know he will never let his eg`o down, but when he gets depressed or angry (for an example for losing), Kouchu will understand one thing: Try, and try again. Kouchu would influence its maturity in the Dandfordon region. He has the respect of the crystal monsters. Kouchu was happy to win. Kouchu regrets losing, but he always knows that it is a strategy. Kouchu is a superb personal crystal Brawler. Kouchu can be warm and less awkward, he would be ashamed if he lost. But Kouchu knows he is a good crystal Brawler. Kouchu will affect the maturity of the Oregon region. He has respect for crystal monsters. Sachiko was able to win. Kouchu regret not being defeated, but he always knows that it is a strategy. This is a wonderful Personal Crystal Brawler. Kouchu may be warm and cumbersome, but it will be embarrassing if he loses. However, Kouchu knows that he is a good crystal. Daro ''' Kouchu, again being mature, has a big responsibility, and has great plans in order for success. He know he will never let his eg`o down, but when he gets depressed or angry (for an example for losing), Kouchu will understand one thing: Try, and try again. Kouchu would influence its maturity in the Daro region. He has the respect of the crystal monsters. Kouchu was happy to win. Kouchu regrets losing, but he always knows that it is a strategy. Kouchu is a superb personal crystal Brawler. Kouchu can be warm and less awkward, he would be ashamed if he lost. But Kouchu knows he is a good crystal Brawler. Kouchu will affect the maturity of the Daro region. He has respect for crystal monsters. Sachiko was able to win. Kouchu regret not being defeated, but he always knows that it is a strategy. This is a wonderful Personal Crystal Brawler. Kouchu may be warm and cumbersome, but it will be embarrassing if he loses. However, Kouchu knows that he is a good crystal. '''Natalie Quest Kouchu, again being mature, has a big responsibility, and has great plans in order for success. He know he will never let his eg`o down, but when he gets depressed or angry (for an example for losing), Kouchu will understand one thing: Try, and try again. Kouchu was happy for victory. Kouchu gets clumsy and his life seems to get worst because of these things in Natalie. Kouchu was excited to go to the Natalie Region. When Kouchu first met Akura, he would say, “Ignore that idiot, Marcy”. Kouchu and Garnet became best friends and one thing they have in common: battles. Kouchu is mature enogh for his role and personality.Kouchu have good plans, but some of his plans are not good because he have a most loses in Natalian battles. Kouchu have a faithful personality when it comes to his crush Ichigo. When they first met, Ichigo have a crush on him and forces him to go on a date. Kouchu dislike the Cheeta Girls, and always get in Kouchu’s way. Kouchu is having a bad life in these circumstances. Kouchu likes to be a good Crystal Brawler. Also, he would stand up to any evil. When it comes to girls, he is very dense and introverted, anyway, in the 26th movie, Kouchu, alone disguises himself as girl to go in the Girl Company. But when the leader shows his true identity, she decided to ban him. But all the work he done, he explained it to her, so she trusted him. The opposite sex might be true to him if he would fall in love with the girl, or befriend them. But outside Marcy, Kouchu hates her because what she's done to him when he was a child. Some girls have a subtle affection towards him over the series,in the field of romance, Ichigo shares his love for Kouchu wishing him on a date, towards that, Kouchu learns that she looks and acts beautiful once in a date. Kouchu is happy when his crystal monsters evolve. The talent he would have is force of energy. Kouchu was eager th challenge the Crystal League. Kouchu’s most treasured possession was power. Kouchu regard as the lowest depth of misery is the IXL World to beat endless enemies. Kouchu is loyal to others. “I will become master champion” Kouchu was happy when he won the battle. Kouchu's weak when Roaracryst feels weak. Kouchu deplore hiself as a skilled Crystal Brawler. Kouchu deploy on others on how he feels. He admires the most was his Crystal Monsters. Kouchu have an ablitity to go overdrive when he gets angry. Kouchu have a great and positive energy to communicate with Crystal Monsters. The most Kouchu dislikes being called "weak" Kouchu likes being with Crystal Monsters. Kouchu would control circumstances. Kouchu would support his friends with their minds. Kouchu doesn't give up